


Thwart the Demon, Hug the Angel

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Ducks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Crowley wants to start fights among the wildlife. Aziraphale doesn't want him to do that. The ducks just want bread.Crowley is also, it turns out, amenable to hugs. Aziraphale is willing to make such a sacrifice. The ducks still just want bread.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	Thwart the Demon, Hug the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of my Hugtober series, where I write daily, unrelated, hug-centric ficlets and share them. Today's scene...ducks.

Three ducks lunged for a piece of bread. As they quacked and flapped at each other, sinking the bread in the process, Aziraphale neatly tossed another piece. It landed directly in front of a fourth duck, who picked it up easily.

“Must you sow discontent among the ducks as well as the humans?” he asked his companion.

“Yup,” Crowley said, and flung another chunk of bread. It sailed through the air, landing equidistant from four ducks this time. All four dove toward it.

Aziraphale tutted on instinct, reaching into the bag again.

“Of course,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale felt an arm slide around his waist, “I could find other things to occupy myself.”

“I will gladly sacrifice myself to the cause,” Aziraphale said, leaning into the half-embrace. He turned to smile at his partner. “I  _ am _ an angel, after all.”

“Mm,” Crowley agreed. “Very noble of you.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Aziraphale threw another piece of bread.

“You know, if we keep this up, we’ll be the talk of the secret agent gossip ring,” Crowley mused, reaching for the bag.

Aziraphale held it out of his reach. “I thought you were too  _ occupied _ to start duck fights. What secret agent gossip ring?”

“I can multitask.”

“But that would render my noble sacrifice useless, wouldn’t it?”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Oh, you.” Aziraphale tossed another few crumbs, still keeping the bag away from Crowley.

Thwarted, Crowley turned and settled his second arm around the angel, resting his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Secret agents gossip,” he said, going back to the previous conversation.

“Of course they do,” Aziraphale agreed.

“And  _ this,” _ Crowley persisted, tightening his arms meaningfully, “is going to be very gossip-worthy.”

“I do believe it is.”

They fell silent. 

One of the ducks quacked.

Crowley stretched his fingers out and caught the edge of the bag, pulling it out of Aziraphale’s hands.

“I win,” he said.

“No,” Aziraphale replied, nestling a little closer to Crowley’s side. “I think I do.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Latest Gossip of the International Intelligence Community: A Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046888) by [DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles)




End file.
